1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for radiographic imaging an examination subject, in particular a female breast, as well as an x-ray apparatus for acquiring such an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital detectors, which are superior to conventional film-foil detectors due to their faster readout capability and the fact that their x-ray images are available immediately after the acquisition have been used for some time in x-ray mammography.
To reduce the proportion of scatter radiation of an x-ray beam penetrating an examination subject, scattered-ray grids are known that are arranged between the subject and the radiation detector. In studies such as, for example, the article “The value of scatter removal by a grid in full field digital mammography” in the journal Medical Physics 30, 2003, pages 1712-1718, it was shown that a scattered-ray grid used with a digital detector reduces the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) only given a large proportion of scatter radiation, while if anything it is harmful given a low proportion of scatter radiation.